Patent application US 2011/0200212 A1 discloses a temperature compensated voltage pump in a MEMS based microphone. Patent application WO 2011/001195 A1 discloses changing a gain of an amplifier for maintaining a sensitivity value substantially constant in a temperature range. U.S. Pat. No. 7,889,030 B2 is directed to a passive temperature compensation of silicon MEMS devices.